One of Us
by RainshadeTheWolf
Summary: A thin figure slid off, obviously a women. She had a dragon like helmet on, and carried a staff. She flipped the visor up. "Valka…" Stoick breathed. Hiccup whipped around to stare at him. Valka? He thought. As in his mother! He turned back to gape at her. She smiled down at him, and straightened, extending a hand. "Hello, son. I'm here to take you home." *Warning! Lots of OCs*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I don't own HTTYD, btw. I decided to right this fic out of the blue after watching How to Train your dragon: Race to the Edge. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

"Did you hear? Apparently, Bjalki and Gundrid have decided to form an alliance with the dragon priests!"

"Yeah, I hear that their son, Stoick, has been engaged to the 'high priests' daughter, Valka!"

"I can't believe it! What is our leader doing, communicating with those barbarians?"

"Tch, Bjalki the Ludicrous, for sure."

Bjalki shook his head, sighing. The people wouldn't understand, of course. The stocky man growled in frustration, shaking his head again. His fiery red beard shook, too. Gudrid banged the door close, and shook the snow off of her own chestnut locks, before entering the kitchen where her ginger husband sat. "They still criticizing us? Hah, these people will never change. They don't understand what it means to make peace." She snorted. Their son, Stoick, bounded down the stairs. Even at 17, he already had the makings of a good Viking. He had bravery, almost to the point of stupidity. He was strong, and he was a natural born leader. Gundrid, however, worried about his stubbornness. They just hoped he could accept change. Hopefully, there would be a lot of that going on around here.

Sundamar sighed at his wife, who was fussing over Valka again. "Tinlef, don'tcha think we've done enough?" He tried. She glared daggers at him, and he decided it was a lost cause. "Mother, enough! It's fine." Their daughter groaned, exasperated. Tinlef sighed, stepping back. 16 years, and she was almost the spitting image of their daughter, except for the dark brown hair she got from her tall, lean father. Her mother, tall, thin and imposing with raven tresses. Her father, also tall, as was normal for Dragon Priests. He had dark brown hair like their daughters. They stepped out into the large cavern, and into the crowd of Dragoons, or the clan of dragon Priests and Priestesses. All tall, and thin, with high cheekbones and deep set eyes. They were all smiling, and applause rang out, echoing in the cavern. Mounting a sleek dragon, with her parent's right behind her, they lit into the air, headed for Berk.

Stoick took a heavy step outside, glowering from under his thick eyebrows at the bright sun. The entirety of Berk had gathered at the center of the village, and was watching the skies. All bulky, all stocky. He stepped into the middle, and crossed his arms. His father, Chief Bjalki, stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son." Gundrid stood on the other side, bumping shoulders with her son, who was almost as tall as her now. "So am I, son." He said nothing. His eyes were trained on the sky, immediately spotting the three dark shapes gliding across the sky. Several Vikings immediately pulled out their axes, and glowered up at the dragons. They landed with a _whooshhhh_ of air. The first to dismount was a tall, black haired women. She flipped up the visor of her mask, and revealed Tinlef, the mother of Valka. She looked disgruntled at being surrounded by so many of her former foes. A tall male slid off of a sliver dragon to reveal Sundamar, the high priest. Finally, the last rider slid off to reveal Valka, Stoick's betrothed. Stoick stepped forward to greet her, but received a warning growl from the fiery red dragon. He growled back. "Son," Bjalki warned, taking half a step forward.

The women, Tinlef scowled in distaste. Sundamar placed a placating hand on her shoulder. Gundrid stepped forward. "Welcome, Priest Sundamar and Priestess Tinlef. My name is Gundrid, and this is my husband, Chief Bjalki. We welcome you to Berk! This is our son, Stoick. Stoick," She turned to him. "Say hello." Stoick grunted and glowered harder. Gundrid rolled her eyes. Tinlef gave Valka a slight shove, pushing her towards her future husband. They calmly observed eachother for several minutes, staring the other down. Finally, Stoick gave a nod of approval, which Valka mirrored.

 **12 Years Later**

Valka burst into the room, spotting the large dragon towering over her infant son. "Cloudjumper, no!" She gasped, reaching for her ax. To her surprise, the dragon didn't move away, instead stretching out one claw towards the dozing child. His large eyes slowly opened, and he stared in awe at the creature hovering in front of him. He stretched out his hands to grab the claw, giggling. The dragon gave a low, grumbling chuff. Valka dropped the ax in surprise, and the loud sound caused Cloudjumper to jump, making a thin scratch along her baby's chin. She gasped, but didn't pick the ax back up. Cloudjumper growled at her, but it was chastising, like a mother scolding her child for staying out too late. Valka rolled her eyes, scratching under his chin. He hooked his teeth on the back of her tunic, and dragged her away from the crib.

"Cloudjumper! What are you doing?"

A low rumbling.

"What? What do you mean 'Tinlef calls'?"

A soft huffing sound. "Why?! My son and husband are here!"

A deep, irritated growl.

"What do you mean the alliance is broken?"

No response.

"We have to go back! My son is still back there!"

A low growl.

"What do you mean he's not part of the contract? That's my son!"

Valka was shocked at her parents apathy towards their grandchild. She thrashed, but was unable to wriggle herself free.

Stoick burst into the room, searching for Valka and their son. A soft, hiccupping sob rang out from the cradle, and he rushed over to see his crying son. He scooped him up in his arms, and gazed around the rest of the room. His jay fell open as he spotted a large dragon flying through the air, holding his wife.  
"Valka!" He cried.  
"Stoick!" She screamed, as she was dragged away into the night. Stoick's knees hit the floor with a muted thump. He gazed down at his son, whose sobs had diminished to soft hiccups. He gently brushed a hand across his forehead, letting out a soft sigh.

 **14 Years Later**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third sulked in the blacksmith, scowling down at the sword he was supposed to be sharpening. He was thinking back on everything he had learned from Gobber today. Apparently, 14 years ago, after 12 years of peace, the dragons suddenly attacked again, taking his mother, Valka. After that, they had been at war. Suddenly, there was the sound of Vikings screaming, and axes being thrown. He rushed out to see a large, bluish dragon sailing down. On top was a thin figure. "Hold!" Shouted Stoick. Hiccup stared at him. The dragon landed in the center of the village.

A thin figure slid off, obviously a women. She had a dragon like helmet on, and carried a staff. She crouched slightly, and then flipped the visor up. Gasps rang out from the assembled crowd.

"Valka…" Stoick breathed. Hiccup whipped around to stare at him. _Valka?_ He thought. _As in Valhallarama, his mother?!_ He turned back to gape at her.

She smiled down at him, and straightened up, holding out a hand.  
"Hello, son. I've come to take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccups eyes widened. _What…?_

"I… I don't understand." He manages to stutter out, confused. His father steps in, placing one meaty hand on Hiccup's shoulder, outstretching the other to Valka.

"Valka… we thought you were dead?" He says, although it sounds more like a question. The woman, evidently his mother, glances at him briefly, blinking her eyes slowly. "I haven't come here for _you,_ Stoick the Vast." She says with contempt, but Hiccup has spent his whole life observing people, seeing hidden motives and whatnot. Valka doesn't really hate Stoick, that much Hiccup knows. _There's more to this. There_ has _to be._ He thinks, determined to find out what that _more_ was.

"Wait, what do you mean you've come to take me home?" He asks, finally remembering that. She smiles warmly at him again. "Can we go somewhere more… private?" She asks his father. Nodding numbly, Stoick leads them back to the Chief's hut, the place where Valka, Stoick, and Hiccup where all mean to live together.

"The council decided that I need an heir, so I mentioned you. They argued and bickered," here she rolled her eyes. "but finally decided that you should come home and be evaluated."

Hiccup felt nervous, but he wasn't quite sure why. "No. Definitely not. You're not going to take _my_ son to that place!" Burst out Stoick, glaring furiously under his heavy brows.

"He's my son, too!" Valka bit back, just as furious.

"Oh, yeah? Well who was here when he said his first words? Took his first step? Held a knife for the first time?" raged Stoick. Valka looked taken aback. "Certainly not _you..._ " mumbled Hiccup. " _You_ were too busy running the village."

Stoick and Valka stared at him, dumbstruck. "Well. Well, that decides it. He's coming with _me."_ Valka decided. "Oi! Did I say you could just-" started Stoick, but Valka cut him off. "Good thing I wasn't asking!" And with that, the small woman hauled Hiccup up by the back of his vest, dragged him out the door, and whistled, high and clear. The dragon from before swooped down, and scooped mother and son up, flying swiftly into the horizon, oblivious to the profanity being shouted by one very, _very_ angry chief.

* * *

 **Short, I know, but at least I published, right? I hope you guys aren't put out by the long time in between updates. I'm working on a Gravity Falls story called 'A Case of Coincidence', and that one has updates every Thursday.**


End file.
